1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method of forming a semiconductor device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method of forming a semiconductor device having a three-dimensional channel structure.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2007-242494, filed Sep. 19, 2007, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there has been increased the requirement for further shrinkage of a semiconductor device. To satisfy this requirement, the semiconductor device has a three-dimensional channel structure. A typical example of the three-dimensional channel structure may include, but not limited to, a fin-channel structure which include a fin-structure of silicon over a semiconductor substrate, and a gate electrode which covers the fin-structure of silicon so as to form a fin-channel structure. For example, International Publication WO2004/107452, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publications, Nos. 2002-118255, and 2006-339514 each address fin-semiconductor devices.